bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Rangiku Matsumoto
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = September 29''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls | gender = Female | height = 172 cm (5'8")Bleach Official Bootleg | weight = 57 kg (126 lbs) | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Lieutenant of the 10th Division | team = 10th Division | partner = Tōshirō Hitsugaya | base of operations = 10th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | education = Shinō Academy | shikai = Haineko | bankai = None | manga debut = Volume 10, Chapter 80 | anime debut = Episode 24 | video game debut = Bleach: Erabareshi Tamashii | japanese voice = Kaya Matsutani | english voice = Megan Hollingshead Wendee Lee (Bleach: Soul Resurrección) | spanish voice = Marta Barbará (Spain) }} "A voluptuous beauty with an adult charm in the Gotei 13 Squads. With her broad-minded personality, the chances of guys in the 13 divisions who say no to her... do not exist." - Tite Kubo is Lieutenant of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13, serving under Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Appearance Rangiku has long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth.Volume 46 Cover She is well-known for her curvaceous figure, her most distinctive feature of it is her very large breasts, which are even larger than Orihime Inoue's. She dresses in the garb typical of Shinigami, though she lets her robes hang loose for her ample bosom to be revealed. She wears a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders. In addition, her lieutenant's armband is worn on her uniform's sash, as opposed to around the arm. She carries her Zanpakutō behind her back. While in her Gigai in the real world, she has been shown to dress either very provocatively or stylishly. She wears the school uniform with several buttons undone so that she can reveal her ample bosom as she usually does in the Soul Society with her Gotei 13 uniform. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Rangiku sports a new hairstyle. Her hair is shorter, stopping short of her shoulders and curling near her chin. The left side hangs over her face.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, page 4 Personality Rangiku tends to be a slacker who dislikes paperwork and loves to drink. She is not the slightest bit modest about her appearance, frequently referring or complaining about her large breasts in normal casual conversation, much to the embarrassment/amusement of anyone around at the time. She is not above using her considerable feminine charms to get her way, as shown when she tries - albeit unsuccessfully - to bribe Ichigo Kurosaki into letting her stay at his house.Bleach anime; Episode 116 In episode 228, at the scenes of the next episode, she was going to strip naked because nobody complimented her extremely skimpy swimsuit. Her easy-going and free-spirited personality makes a sharp contrast to the serious Hitsugaya, but the two seem to be quite close regardless. Rangiku met the young boy prior to him utilizing his power and encouraged him to enter the Shinigami academy. As a lieutenant, she is extremely causal around him, almost constantly by his side and showing deep loyalty to him on several occasions, even though her laziness frequently annoys him. While she seems somewhat self-centered, she is sensitive to the feelings of others, evident when she sees the concern Hitsugaya has for Momo Hinamori, the guilt Izuru Kira shares with her when Gin Ichimaru is revealed as a traitor, and when Orihime feels depressed about her role in Ichigo Kurosaki's life. Despite her lackadaisical image, she can be extremely serious when needed and is a capable fighter and strategist, best-shown when she uses clever teasing to manipulate the third Espada's Fracción into squabbling among themselves long enough to drop their guard and leave them open for an attack. Rangiku's favorite food is dried persimmon, just like that of Ichimaru. She also shares Orihime's very strange taste in food. She dislikes bamboo shoots because she finds their taste too strong and their texture unpleasant. She likes Japanese dancing, and in addition to her shihakushō robes, she enjoys buying superfluous amounts of clothing from various department stores in the Human world. When she feels like drinking, she finds free people and invites them to come out with her, and then has them treat her to drinks, so that she wouldn't have to spend any money. She is drinking buddies with Shunsui Kyōraku and Shūhei Hisagi.Bleach Official Bootleg History Not much is known about Rangiku's prior history, except that she came from Rukongai. As a child, she was saved by Gin Ichimaru from starvation. He found her by the roadside and told her that if she has collapsed from hunger she must have spiritual power. She recognizes that he must have spiritual power too; Gin confirms that he too has spirit power and proceeds to introduce himself. Rangiku found his name weird.Bleach manga; Chapter 129, page 01 Following their meeting, they became best friends and began to live together. Although Gin did often leave without telling Rangiku where he was going.Bleach manga; Chapter 133, page 05 It was during this time that Gin asked Rangiku when her birthday was. Rangiku replied that she did not know as she never counted days until she met him. Following the revelation, Gin told her that, that would mean that the day they met was her birthday.Bleach manga; Chapter -12.5, page 5-6 One day Gin met up with Rangiku as he wrapped a Shihakushō around himself. She asked what he was doing with Shinigami clothes and where he got them. Gin simply replied that he had decided to become a Shinigami and change things, so that they would end without making her cry.Bleach manga; Chapter 416, pages 12-13 Rangiku joined the Shinō Academy at the same time as Gin.Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, page 86 It is unknown when she graduated or when she become the lieutenant of the 10th Division. to become a Shinigami.]] While out at the market, she met Tōshirō Hitsugaya. As she yelled at a shop keeper who was being rude to him, Hitsugaya turned around and was knocked down by bumping into her bosom. She then yelled at him for "lying there crying about it and not standing up like a man", although it was her who knocked him down with her large breasts in the first place, but he shook her off and ran away.Bleach manga; Chapter -15, page 11-14 Later that night Rangiku followed Hitsugaya home and was there when he woke up. She immediately told him to stop leaking his reiatsu everywhere and to get some sleep. She further explained that his grandmother looked pretty cold, which causes Hitsugaya for the first time to notice that the room was exceedingly cold and affecting his grandmother. Rangiku then told him he should become a Shinigami, stating that kids with power as strong as his need to learn how to bring that power under control. She explained that if he stayed the way he was that his power would end up killing his grandmother pretty soon. At first Hitsugaya wasn't sure what she was talking about but she calmly placed her hand on his chest and asked him if he heard a voice calling out to him. She explained to him that once he has found that voice, he'll understand how to control his power. She noted to him that for that to happen he must become a Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter -15, page 19-21 Plot Soul Society arc Rangiku is first seen when interrupting a small conversation between 5th Division lieutenant Momo Hinamori and 6th Division lieutenant Renji Abarai. She details that the reason that there so few in attendance at the emergency lieutenant meeting has to do with how the all the captains and lieutenants are scattered around Soul Society on their respective missions. She notes that it will take at least half a day to unite everyone. Rangiku then mentions that she can't find her captain anywhere, which prompts Renji to ask who is her captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 80, page 21-22 When the report is made that intruders have invaded the Seireitei Rangiku is among the others gathered at the meeting who are informed of those missing in action. When 7th Division lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba notes that the 4th seat of his division is also missing in action. Rangiku asks him if that is Jirōbō the Kamaitachi to Iba states that it is most likely is.Bleach manga; Chapter 94, page 11 Rangiku as well as all the other lieutenants are alerted when Momo lets out a scream, causing them all to rush to the scene. She then bears witness to the dead body of 5th Division captain Sōsuke Aizen impaled to the wall of a building with his own sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 100, page 16-19 She is also the one who restrains Momo Hinamori after her little skirmish with Izuru Kira, when her Captain, Tōshirō Hitsugaya orders them arrested.Bleach manga; Chapter 101, page 1-15 She later comes and gives a letter from captain Aizen to Momo when the latter is being kept in the 5th Division cell. Rangiku makes note that had her captain not found it the letter would have been taken in as evidence and Momo would have never seen it. Rangiku explains that she doesn't know what is in the letter but as a lieutenant she thinks it is a great honor to be a receiver of a captains final words.Bleach manga; Chapter 103, page 1-3 Later, when Hitsugaya faces off with 3rd Division captain Gin Ichimaru, she stops Ichimaru’s blade from killing an unconscious Momo, thus saving her life. Rangiku apologizes, stating she was was going to head back as Hitsugaya had instructed but she felt the spiritual release of Hyōrinmaru and turned back around. She then tells Gin to put away his sword as if he doesn't she will be his opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 132, page 12-13 After Gin retreats it is then that she wonders where Ichimaru will go from there. While thus occupied with their own thoughts, a message comes via a Jigokuchō for them stating that the execution of Rukia Kuchiki was being pushed forward. Hitsugaya, determined to get to the bottom of the matter, realizes that the only way to do so would be to stop the execution.Bleach manga; Chapter 133, page 3-8 Upon arriving at the Central Underground Assembly Hall Hitsugaya and Matsumoto discover all 46 members are dead. Hitsugaya surmises they have been dead for at least 2 days, but he is concerned about when as Soul Society has been under martial law and their Headquarters had been locked down since Renji's defeat. Further than that the 13 seals of protection was still active and there was no signs of intrusion. Then Hitsugaya realizes the only possible scenario is that they were killed before they were sealed in and that all the recent orders have been in fact false. It is then that he realizes that such a plot would be far too elaborate for Gin to carry out by himself. He then is interrupted by Izuru and he and Matsumoto give chase. Asking Izuru if he was behind the Central 46's death, Izuru tells him no and that he arrived just after he did, he also informs Hitsugaya that instead of chasing him he should be protecting Momo, he then goes on to explain that she escaped the 10th Division Barracks and how she accomplished it. Realizing now that Hinamori has been following him and Matsumoto the entire time he turns back and orders Matsumoto to handle Izuru.Bleach manga; Chapter 168, page 1-11 fights Rangiku.]] When Izuru realizes that Rangiku is now after him and Hitsugaya has gone he stops running. When Rangiku asks him if he was done running it explains that he has a mission to keep her there, when she asks who gave him that mission he tells her that Gin did. Rangiku tries to reason with him but Izuru refuses to answer her further, he then tells her that the reason he refuses to answer her is because she is about to die. He then releases his Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 168, page 6-18 He asks Rangiku if she knows about his Zanpakutō's special ability. Rangiku plainly tells him that she doesn't and she assumes no one does as he has never spoken about it. Izuru explains that in fact his former classmates Renji and Momo know of it but he assures her she will now know it as well. The two face off and Rangiku realizes that her Zanpakutō has become too heavy for her to hold up. Izuru explains the power of his Zanpakutō and tells her how it has affected hers. He notes that she can't carry around that weight. Rangiku explains that if her Zanpakutō is too heavy she just won't carry it. Rangiku then reveals that his weight-affecting Zanpakutō is rendered useless by her Zanpakutō's ability to dissolve into ash.Bleach manga; Chapter 169, page 1-6 After their fight, Rangiku hears from 4th Division lieutenant Isane Kotetsu via Bakudō #77 "Tenteikura" that Aizen, Gin and Kaname Tōsen are traitors. Rangiku then runs off to find Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, page 12-13 When she arrives at the Sōkyoku, when Aizen is captured before Gin can act Rangiku appears behind him and grabs hold of his arm and places her Zanpakutō at his neck, asking him not to move and effectively placing him under arrest.Bleach manga; Chapter 177, page 16-17 When the Gillian’s Negación field comes down to save Ichimaru however, she releases her hold upon him. Ichimaru then expresses his regret that she could have held onto him a little longer. He then bids her a farewell and apologizes.Bleach manga; Chapter 178, page 8-9 One week later, Izuru visits Rangiku in the 10th division barracks to apologize. The two get drunk and comment on how they don't need Gin in an effort to remove the feeling of betrayal that they both felt, the events of the week before, most likely forgiven.Bleach manga; Chapter 180, page 16-17 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc Rangiku along with Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame, Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki are part of the advanced force led by her Captain to defend Karakura Town against the threat of the Arrancar. To aid in their mission they dress as student's at Ichigo Kurosaki's school.Bleach manga; Chapter 195, page 12-15 She later stops Ikkaku from beating up Keigo Asano by slapping him in the head and warning him that if he doesn't stop she will tell his lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, to which he immediately apologizes. Asano becomes enamored with Rangiku's bosom and states the obvious restrictions of her school uniform, to which she smashes him in the face leaving him sprawled across the floor as she walks away.Bleach manga; Chapter 197, page 2-4 While Ichigo speaks to Rukia in his room, Rangiku and the 3 others pop out of a ceiling light and make their way into the room much to Ichigo's displeasure. Kon also becomes enamored with Rangiku's bosom and goes running toward her but she knocks him away, prompting Ikkaku to ask Ichigo if the reaction is some kind of trend in his world, to which Ichigo states no its just the way Kon is.Bleach manga; Chapter 197, page 10-11 When asked where they will stay as Ichigo explains that they cannot all stay at his house, Rangiku tries to win him over by using seduction (revealing more of herself to Ichigo) but it doesn't work and she resigns herself to going to Orihime's to see if she can stay there.Bleach manga; Chapter 198, page 16-18 When the 6th Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez leads an attack on the living world, Rangiku makes her way to the roof of Orihime's building to meet Hitsugaya. He asks her where Orihime is and she tells him that she has her looking after her Gigai so that she will be out of harm's way. He then tells her to prepare for battle as two of Grimmjow's Fracción, Shawlong Kūfang and Nakeem Grindina greet them.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, page 12-13 As Hitsugaya faces off against Shawlong, Rangiku takes on Nakeem only to be easily defeated by the large Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 207, page 3 Rangiku then proves to be faking her defeat as while she is down and Nakeem distracted by Hitsugaya's fight she takes out her communicator allowing her to get confirmation that the limit release she had previously requested has been approved. She gets up just before Nakeem attempts to step on her, but she easily holds him off with one hand. She then tells the others that the limit release has been approved, causing both her, Renji and Hitsugaya to remove their seals.Bleach manga; Chapter 209, page 11-17 When Nakeem ask what the limit release is she explains its function to him. When goes to punch her Rangiku simply blocks it with her forearm and tells him that he is slow and states that upon his arrival he showed great speed, she then asks that he do so again. He then disappears and appears behind her and states that it is called Sonido as he launches a attack at her, but before he can land a hit she disappears and reappears behind him and states that around there they call it Shunpo. Before he can react he is dealt a large slash wound on his back. She then releases her Zanpakutō and finishes off the Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 210, page 5-20 Upon the battles completion Rangiku runs to Hitsugaya's aid as he has sustained many wounds and she calls for Orihime's assistance to heal him.Bleach manga; Chapter 211, page 2 Days later while Rangiku is training to attain Bankai she gets into a small altercation with Ayasegawa about how similar the personalities are between Shinigami and Zanpakutō, they are summarily yelled at by Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 19-20 She is altered along with the others of the arrival of an invasion force lead by Grimmjow's replacement, Luppi Antenor. She tries to face off against Wonderweiss Margela but upon seeing his personality mannerisms wonders if it's even okay to fight him.Bleach manga; Chapter 230, page 7-16 Luppi becomes bored and insists that they all fight against him 4 on 1 as he is going to release and take them all on as a group.Bleach manga; Chapter 231, page 18 Rangiku is surprised at the Luppi's release gives him 8 tentacles to control and screams out to her captain when Hitsugaya is attacked by them all at once.Bleach manga; Chapter 223, page 9-12 Luppi attacks Rangiku, Ayasegawa and Ikakku all at once beating them up a good amount before taunting them.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, page 5-8 Rangiku is eventually ensnared along with the others by one of Luppi's many tentacles. The Arrancar then takes notice of her taking note that she has a nice body, detailing that is so nice and sexy and asks if he should fill it with holes as he reveals his tentacles ability to manifest spikes as he proceeds to skewer her on them. But before she can be done in by the attack the tendril is cut off from Luppi by a blast of energy by Kisuke Urahara.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, page 10-12 Luppi recaptures her while Urahara takes on Yammy, allowing Luppi to taunt her for being so careless, prompting Rangiku to state that he talks too much and she hates guys that talk too much. Luppi threatens her but is surprised as his other tentacles are frozen by Hitsugaya. Who then uses his Sennen Hyōrō technique to crush the Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 234, page 20-25 Luppi escapes death due to Negación, having only been incapacitated by the ice.Bleach manga; Chapter 236, page 17 Upon learning that Orihime has followed the Arrancar back to Hueco Mundo, Rangiku and the rest of her team return to Soul Society to help in the preparation for the war against Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 238, page 14-19 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc When Aizen along with his top three Espada attack the fake Karakura Town, Rangiku along with her captain and the rest of the of the Gotei 13 Captains currently not in Hueco Mundo are seen awaiting for Aizen's arrival.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, page 4 .]] After the pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society are successfully defended and four of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción are killed, Rangiku faces off against all three of Harribel's Fracción by herself while her captain takes on their leader, Tier Harribel.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, page 6-7 & 15-19 Rangiku gets into verbal warfare with Apacci and Mila Rose causing them to argue amongst themselves as Sung-Sun criticizes them for taking her bait. She then tells the trio they should have surrounded her when they had the chance but now that they are all in one spot they have lost any advantage that they had. Rangiku then releases her Zanpakutō, enveloping the three Arrancar in a cloud of ash. When some settles onto Apacci's arm and cuts her Rangiku explains the power of Haineko, to which she then encloses the ash all around them forming it into a twister. She informs them that they should watch out as the ash will cut anyone it touches, but the three tell her that she has underestimated them and combine their Cero to blast there way through, much to Rangiku's surprise before she tries to attack them again.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, page 6-14 Apacci makes the statement that she should take a break as the three of them are obviously too much for Rangiku to handle by herself, prompting her to use Shunpo to get in close but she is caught by Apacci who throws her away. She then uses Haineko to attack the Arrancar from a different angle but Apacci blocks the attack with a Cero blast, then proceeds to attack Rangiku one on one but she is interrupted when she blasted by a fireball from Momo Hinamori's Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 333, page 14-19 Rangiku is surprised at her arrival though Momo tells her not to worry as she may be wearing the 5th Divisions lieutenant armband it is only a symbol of her role as as leader of the 5th Division, not as captain Aizen's subordinate. As he is now an enemy of Soul Society. Even though Rangiku tells her that she understands, she slightly worries as she still addresses him as 'Captain'. They are soon interrupted as Apacci throws her Zanpakutō at them from the cloud of smoke, prompting Rangiku to pull up a shield of ash to block the attack. The three attack all at once but are soon caught in a "Kidō net", confusing the Arrancar completely. Momo then details to them and Rangiku how she managed to sneak up on Apacci and how she placed the net all around Rangiku, though never thinking she would catch all three in it. Momo then uses her Zanpakutō to ignite the Kidō net causing a massive explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 334, page 9-19 After the attack Rangiku asks Momo if she is ok, to which she states that she is and that she has never done that before. Rangiku then notes that she used #12 Fushibi as she never has seen such a large and complicated one before. Rangiku remarks to herself that Momo made the spells her own and wondered when she got that strong, though she is happy that she is doing better. Unfortunately, the Arrancar escapes Momo's attack, and use their Resurrección to heal themselves and then combine their powers to counter attack. Each of them sacrifice their left arm and use them to form a creature with an ability they call Quimera Parca.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 15-22 Apacci states that the creature is their pet and its made from each of their left arms, it's name is "Ayon". Rangiku becomes frightened staring into the eyes of the creature and remarks that its like staring into a deep hole you can't see the bottom of. The creature charges at her as she calls upon Haineko to counter it, but it tears through the right side of her abdomen, severely injuring her as Momo screams out to her.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, page 3-7 As Rangiku falls from the sky Momo uses Bakudō #37 Tsuriboshi to catch her as she tells her to hold on she will fix her in a second. Momo then notes that the creature has taken out everything under her ribs the right side and she can't breathe like that, but the creature attacks Momo as well, taking her out with one punch to her stomach sending her flying. Momo is then saved by the timely arrival of 3rd Division lieutenants Izuru Kira and 9th Division lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, page 15-19 heals Rangiku.]] As Izuru heals her, Shūhei and Tetsuzaemon Iba are defeated, and Ayon advances on them. Just as all seems lost, Captain Commander Yamamoto arrives and easily burns Ayon into oblivion with his Shikai. In response, Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun then attempt an attack on Yamamoto, only to be burned effortlessly by his Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapters 337-338 Rangiku, still wounded, is eventually taken into a barrier set up by Izuru, lying unconscious, along with the other wounded officers.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 1 Rangiku later regains consciousness during Ichigo Kurosaki's fight with Gin Ichimaru and manages to see Gin in combat.Bleach manga; Chapter 400, pages 1-3 She is later seen by Izuru running towards their fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 404, page 19 Although the latter frantically screams after her, Rangiku ignores Izuru and keeps running, despite the fact that her wounds were only healed to the point that her life could be sustained.Bleach manga; Chapter 405, page 01-02 Rangiku arrives in the Karakura Town in Soul Society as Don Kanonji is trying to fend off Aizen and Gin. Kanonji tries to charge at Aizen with his staff in order to protect Tatsuki Arisawa, but Rangiku blocks his strike from hitting Aizen and saves him, remarking that she made it in time.Bleach manga; Chapter 411, pages 19-20 She tells Kanonji that she will handle Gin and Aizen and that he should take the girls and run. When he tries to protest she threatens him with bodily harm if he does not leave, which he does. Aizen asks Rangiku if she meant that she was in time to save the Humans who just escaped or to stop the destruction of Karakura Town and creation of the Ōken, claiming she is wrong either way.Bleach manga; Chapter 412, page 1-7 Gin tells Aizen that he will talk to her and grabs Rangiku. He takes her some blocks away, until Rangiku tells him to let her go, sending her flying down to the roof of a building, landing without injury. Gin asks her why she is there, to which she explains that once his reiatsu disappeared she went ahead to the Senkaimon and went to the exact location of the real Karakura Town, which she knew Aizen and Gin were unaware of. When Gin points out he did not ask how she got there but why she came with such a shaky body. Rangiku asks him isn't it obvious, she came because he is here. She then asks him straight out why he is working under Aizen and why he betrayed Kira despite him believing in him so much. Gin responds by asking her whether she is seriously asking him this. He then asks if Kira really said 'I believed in him, yet he betrayed me,' surprising Rangiku. Gin touches her necklace and asks why she has really come as he moves in close and points his blade at her face, telling her she is in the way.Bleach manga; Chapter 412, page 7-14 As Gin departs, Rangiku is left unconscious with a neck wound.Bleach manga; Chapter 412, page 18-19 Rangiku later awakens feeling out of breath and immediately identifies that Gin used the Hakufuku Kidō spell to knock her out.Bleach manga; Chapter 416, page 3 Rangiku arrives to seen Gin's fallen body and screams out his name. She holds him in her arms; as she realizes he is dying, she cries. Aizen closes in on them as Rangiku grieves for Gin, but Aizen's attention is drawn away from them as Ichigo arrives with his unconscious father to confront him.Bleach manga; Chapter 416, pages 12-17 Later, after Aizen is defeated, Rangiku goes to visit Momo while she is at the 12th Division Headquarters undergoing organ restoration, but before she can see her she leaves without a word. She is later seen standing in the shadows as Hitsugaya arduously trains to get stronger. Rangiku thinks of how everyone is moving on, as she recalls how neither Hisagi nor Renji were at their divisions headquarters; she figures they are both off training somewhere. She notes that she is moving on as well, recalling that whenever Gin disappeared he'd leave her nothing to remember him by and she hated him for that. She then notes that had he left her something then she would probably be stuck in that spot forever and she is sure that he knew that about her. She then silently thanks him as she loved that part of him.Bleach manga; Chapter 423, pages 8-11 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc When Ichigo regains his powers he notices that Rangiku's power was used to help restore his own.Bleach manga; Chapter 461, page 11 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc While the captains are in a meeting, the lieutenants gather and discuss the situation with the Vandenreich and recent disappearances of Hollows and Rukongai residents. Rangiku listens as Izuru deduces that Shinigami were likely involved in the disappearance of the Rukongai denizens.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, page 4 When the Stern Ritter invade Seireitei, Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya are confronted by one of the Vandenreich. She listens as Hitsugaya states that he will use his Bankai while she is with him and once it is sealed, they will fight together and devise a method to break the seal.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, page 10 Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Rangiku shows a great proficiency in wielding her Zanpakutō. While she can obviously hold her own in a fight, her skill in the wielding of her Zanpakutō comes from her mastery of its special ability. Through sheer imagination in conjunction with her Zanpakutō's special ability, Rangiku has become skilled at taking on large groups at once.Bleach manga; Chapter 330-334 Shunpo: While Rangiku's true skill in Shunpo is unknown, she is great enough to keep up with her captain. Her skill has proven great enough to easily out-maneuver Arrancar capable of fighting at lieutenant-level skill.Bleach manga; Chapter 210, page 13 Kidō Practitioner: As a lieutenant, Rangiku seems to have capable understanding of Kidō spells at least enough to identify them upon sight. Though she is not a common user of this art, she has been seen capable of using Bakudō #58.Bleach anime; Episode 87 As well as using Hadō #31 without incantation and still have respectable power.Bleach anime; Episode 239 Enhanced Strength: Despite her highly feminine appearance, Rangiku has shown herself to be deceptively strong. During her battle against Nakeem Grindina, she was easily able to hold back the Arrancar's large stomping foot with a single hand and his fist with her forearm, the former while her limiter was still active.Bleach manga; Chapter 209-210 Enhanced Endurance: Rangiku has been shown to have a high endurance. Even fighting against three Arrancar's Fracción she was able to hold her own against the three of them at once.Bleach manga; Chapter 333, page 14-19 Enhanced Durability: Rangiku has shown to have a high durability. As she has taken a direct hit from the Hollow creature Ayon resulting in the loss of the entire right side of her abdomen and she still was alive.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, pages 7 & 15 High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Rangiku boasts a high spiritual energy. She is shown manifesting reiatsu to intimidate Chad and Noba. Her spiritual power is white.Bleach anime; Episode 86 Expert Tactician: Rangiku has shown to be quite intelligent when she needs to be such as in her battle with Nakeem whom she fooled into believing that she was unconscious in-order to request that the limiters be removed more easily, as well as in her battle with Harribel's Fracción and caused them to argue with one another and attempt to defeat them with one concentrated attack.Bleach manga; chapter 209, page 11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 330, page 6-7 Hakuda Practitioner: While mainly using her Zanpakutō in actually combat, Rangiku has on various occasions showed some noticeable skill unarmed. During various mission to the living world while in Gigai, she would use well-coordinated kicks and punches people with perverted advances. Ikkaku has noted that she should hold back more on her strikes as she tends to knock out the target.Bleach manga; Chapter 227, page 4-5 Zanpakutō Haineko redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc and the Beast Swords arc see Haineko (spirit). : The Zanpakutō's form is that of a straight-bladed katana. The tsuba is in the shape of a cat's head, with two triangles on the top half curving into ear-points and the bottom half tapering down into a single point. It has a dark red handle. Rangiku keeps Haineko behind her clipped onto her waist obi. *'Shikai': Its release command is . :Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Haineko's blade turns to ash, and with a flick of the hilt, she can cut anywhere the ash has landed on.Bleach anime; Episode 227 All the ash that surrounds her opponent(s) might as well be her sword. With simple hand gestures and a thought she can control where the ash goes as well as make it take various forms. Though it now takes on the look of scattered ash, each particle is a tiny blade. Rangiku controls the ash to attack from any direction as soon as she moves the hilt, ultimately enveloping and tearing up the enemy. So evidently, Haineko is very hard to fight against in this form. The main attack strength of Haineko comes from how much ash makes contact, thus why it is clumped together. If the ash was to attack the opponent in single particles, the damage would be little to nothing. The ash can cut through objects as easily as a sword would, similar in principle to Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura. Rangiku has shown that Haineko can be a defensive weapon as well by having it take the form of a shield to defend against Apacci's attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 334, page 12 This katana is incredibly difficult to use.Bleach anime; Episode 227 :* : She can create an enveloping cloud which she can then enclose around her opponents turning it into a deadly tornado. This provides her an advantage while fighting groups of enemies.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, page 10-11 *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved. Rangiku has not yet mastered the Bankai of her Zanpakutō, though she is trying to learn it; however, Haineko is just as moody, lazy, and self-centered as Rangiku is, making her progress difficult. Censorship in the manga.]] in the anime.]] Rangiku's fight with Ayon in the anime was severely toned down. In the manga, it was shown that her right side below her rib cage was completely removed, where in the anime, her side was there and it was suggested that her injury resulted only in internal damage. Another time Rangiku was censored was in chapter 209: Lift the Limit, in Viz's Shonen Jump magazine. In the magazine she is shown to have an undershirt when she, Renji Abarai, and Toshirō Hitsugaya, release Gentei Kaijo. However, this edit was removed in Viz's English release of Volume 24: Immanent God Blues. Trivia *Rangiku's release command was originally introduced as "Roar" in the English dub, but was later used as "Growl" in the Arrancar arc. *Rangiku's inner monologue in episode 60 is different in the English dub than in the Japanese version. The English dub has her inner monologue directed to Izuru while the Japanese version and the manga both have it directed to Ichimaru. *In the latest popularity poll, Rangiku placed 21st (in previous ones, she placed 39th and 17th). Her Zanpakutō, Haineko, placed 18th, tying with Sōsuke Aizen's Kyōka Suigetsu and Kaien Shiba's Nejibana. *While her hair has been consistently colored Golden Blond in the manga, in the anime it contains an orange tint, making it appear Strawberry Blond instead of traditional Blond. In addition, the shade of her eyes differs between the manga and the anime. *Rangiku's address is 4-6-16 Chidoribashi, District 10, Seireitei, 801 Ibanarō Chidoribashi.Bleach Official Bootleg, page 46 *She once contributed pictures of Tōshirō Hitsugaya to the Seireitei Communication. Bleach anime; Episode 147 She is also the author of the column The Many Faces of a Wet Cat in the uncut pages. Bleach Official Bootleg, page 46 Quotes * (To Apacci) "Oh my, you've got pretty good ears. I was convinced that you had bad ears, an ugly face and awful style!"Bleach manga; Chapter 330, page 06 * (To Haineko) "Were you always this talkative? I never noticed."Bleach anime; Episode 238 * (About Gin) That bad habit you had of always disappearing without telling me where you are going...still hasn't changed.Bleach manga; Chapter 133, page 05-06 * (Upon being asked when her birthday is by Gin) "I don't know, I never really counted days until I met you."Bleach manga; Chapter -12.5, page 05 Battles & Events *Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Gin Ichimaru *Rangiku Matsumoto vs. Izuru Kira *Conspiracy Revealed: End Game *Rangiku Matsumoto & Yasutora Sado vs. Sawatari *Shinigami Task Force vs. Ugaki *Rangiku Matsumoto vs. Nakeem Grindina *Visored Training *Good Bye Halcyon Days *Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Luppi Antenor *Gotei 13 vs. Kasumiōji Clan *The Armies Assemble: Battle at Fake Karakura Town *Rangiku Matsumoto & Momo Hinamori vs. Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose & Cyan Sung-Sun *Battle of the Chimera: Gotei 13 vs. Ayon *The Rebellion Begins: Rise of Muramasa *Rangiku Matsumoto & Momo Hinamori vs. Haineko & Tobiume *Return of the Zanpakutō Spirits *Rangiku Matsumoto vs. Reigai-Izuru Kira *Rukia Kuchiki vs. Reigai-Rukia Kuchiki & Reigai-Nemu Kurotsuchi *Nozomi Awakens *Battle of the Reigai *Gotei 13 vs. The Reigai References Titles Navigation de:Rangiku Matsumoto es:Rangiku Matsumoto fr:Rangiku Matsumoto Category: Characters Category: Shinigami Category: Shinigami Lieutenants Category: Female Category:10th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Expert Swordsmen